Los sentimientos de una novata
by AliceSallyAlyssa
Summary: La novata Kate Allison Jones tiene sentimientos por Johnny Cage pero ella no se anima a confesarse. ¿Podrá la novata superar la timidez y confesarse a una celebridad de Hollywood?. Johnny x OC. (Soy muy mala en los sumarios)


Mortal Kombat: Johnny Cage y La novata

Capítulo 1: La nueva integrante de Mortal Kombat

Kate Allison Jones, es una norteamericana muy talentosa en el mundo de la moda y de la música . Ella es de pelo marrón con ojos verdes y es modelo y cantante cover.

Un Día la llama Kitana (La reina de los abanicos) a que se uniera al equipo de ninjas que estaba integrado por: Mileena, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Jade, Skarlet y Kitana. Kate Allison aceptó la oferta de Kitana y tomó el viaje a Asía para encontrarse con los 6 ninjas.

Luego de 4 horas y media de viaje, la joven novata llegó al mundo de Mortal Kombat donde estaban sus amigos ninjas esperándola para darle sus habilidades (si es que ella no los tenía) y su color identificativo para su atuendo ninja.

Kate Allison vio a los ninjas y los saludó con respeto

Kate Allison Jones: Hola amigos ninjas, soy Kate Allison Jones

Kitana: Hola Kate Allison, soy Kitana, la persona que te llamó para que te unieras al equipo de ninjas. Es un placer conocerte, bienvenida al equipo de los ninjas.

Mileena: Hola Katie, soy Mileena, soy una humana que tiene dientes afilados en las mejillas.

Jade: Hola amiga, soy Jade, la jefa de los bastones.

Skarlet: Soy Skarlet, la ninja más sangrienta del grupo. Bienvenida al grupo, Kate Allison

Sub-Zero: Hola Allison, soy Sub-Zero, el ninja del hielo.

Scorpion: Y yo me llamo Scorpion, el ninja del fuego. Todos estamos felices por tu llegada.

Kate Allison Jones: Gracias, son re buena gente conmigo.

Jade: Skarlet, Mileena, Kitana y yo te vamos a preparar mientras que Sub-Zero y Scorpion preparan el escenario para tu bienvenida.

Kate Allison Jones: De acuerdo

Las chicas se fueron al refugio de ninjas para preparar a la novata.

Jade: Empecemos con el color de su atuendo, ¿Alguna que le ocurre un color que no sea verde, rojo, azul o rosa?

Kate Allison Jones: A mí se me ocurrió el color violeta fluorescente

Kitana: Gran idea, Novata.

Mileena: Eso suena genial.

Skarlet: A ninguna ninja se le había ocurrido ese color brillante.

Jade: Sí que tienes creatividad, Allison.

Mientras las ninjas preparaban a Kate Allison Jones, Sub-Zero y Scorpion vieron llegar a todos los demás llegar, incluso a Johnny Cage que estaba tan emocionado por conocer a la nueva miembro de Mortal Kombat.

Luego de media hora de preparación, la ninja Allison Erika estaba lista para ir a presentarse ante todos pero antes de irse, sus amigas le dieron a la novata sus habilidades con los cuchillos, los bastones y los abanicos.

Ya era hora que las 5 ninjas llegaron a tiempo para presentar a la novata.

Capítulo 2: La presentación de Allison Erika.

En el momento que la ninja novata estaba nerviosa, sus compañeros le dijeron que se quedara tranquila.

Jade: Gracias a todos por venir, hoy tenemos a una nueva miembro en Mortal Kombat, es una norteamericana y es Kate Allison Jones.

La novata sube al escenario para presentarse

Kate Allison Jones: Gracias Jade. Soy la nueva miembro de Mortal Kombat, si quieren hacerme preguntas, digan.

Johnny Cage: ¿Me reconoces, amiga? Fuimos juntos desde primaria.

Kate Allison Jones: Johnny, ¿sabías que yo era la nueva miembro?

Johnny Cage: Sí lo sabía

La novata estaba llorando porque recuerda la muerte de su madre, Alice Jones

Johnny Cage: ¿Qué pasa, Kate?

Kate Allison Jones: Recuerdo que unos mafiosos mataron a mi madre en mi cara y ahora esos mafiosos me están buscando para hacerme lo mismo que le hicieron a mi propia madre.

Kung Lao: Tranquila, sobrina. Todos estamos para defenderte y que no te pase nada. Mi hermana está en un mejor lugar que te estará viendo.

Sonya Blade: Oye Kate, yo fui tu vecina y vi como esos desgraciados del infierno mataron a tu madre.

Kate Allison Jones: Gracias por tratar de animarme, Sonya pero es imposible que me olvide de ese momento sangriento y violento

Allison se va llorando con ese recuerdo tan horrible de su infancia.

Johnny no aceptaría ver a su mejor amiga llorar y la sigue a escondidas sin que la novata se diera cuenta pero los ninjas quieren saber que pasa que Johnny Cage sigue a Kate Allison Jones.

Jade piensa que el actor está enamorado de la modelo y cantante.

Jade: Ey Johnny ¿Por qué sigues a Kate?

Johnny Cage: No dejare que maten a Kate

Jade: Confiesa la verdad ¿A caso te gusta Kate Allison?

Johnny Cage: Sí, estoy tan enamorado de ella que no quiero que la maten esos mafiosos que ella mencionó. Pero no le digas que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Jade: Claro que no lo se lo diré.

Jade se encuentra con Mileena, Kitana y Skarlet para contarles del secreto del actor.

Jade: ¡Chicas! Adivinen que me dijo Johnny Cage.

Mileena: ¿Tiene que ver con nuestra amiga novata?

Skarlet: Claro que tiene que ver con Kate, Milee.

Kitana: Déjame adivinar, Johnny está enamorado de Kate y no quiere que ella lo sepa

Jade: Bien adivinado, Kit, ese es el secreto de Johnny.

Las ninjas hablaban en voz baja para que Allison no sepa los sentimientos de Johnny.

Capítulo 3: ¿Kate Allison Jones ama a Johnny Cage?

Kate estaba muy preocupada por Johnny porque es su mejor amigo (O eso cree la novata) que decide hablar con él en la plaza para contarle algo muy triste de la vida de la novata.

Kate Allison Jones: Johnny, debo contarte algo muy importante.

Johnny Cage: ¿Sabes quienes mataron a tu madre?

Kate Allison Jones: Si, y eran mi padre, Shinnok y Quan-Chi

Johnny Cage: ¿¡Anthony!? *Sorprendido porque no podía creer que el padre de Kate era el principal asesino*

Anthony Jackson era un mafioso que rompía las leyes sin importar las graves consecuencias y quería matar a Kate Allison Jones (su hija) porque tenía más cosas en común con Alice Jones (la madre asesinada de Allison) que con él.

Jade, Mileena, Skarlet y Kitana estaban muy curiosas de la vida amorosa de la modelo y cantante cover que fueron capaces de preguntarle que sentía por el actor

Mileena: Katie ¿Qué te pasa?

Kate Allison Jones: Nada

Skarlet: Te pasa algo posta, dale cuéntanos

Kate Allison Jones: Bueh, si ustedes insisten…

Kitana: Estas roja como un tomate ¿A caso estas enamorada de algún chico?

Kate Allison Jones: Si, estoy enamorada.

Jade: ¿De quién?

Kate Allison Jones: No lo puedo decir

Mileena: Te juramos que no lo vamos a decir a nadie, promesa de ninjas.

Kate Allison Jones: Estoy enamorada de Johnny pero no me animo a decirle mis sentimientos.

Skarlet: Eaa, Johnny y Katie se quieren besar. *Haciendo que Kate pasara un mal momento*

Kitana: Jajaja, que divertido. *Se ríe de lo que dijo Skarlet*

Para Jade y Mileena no era divertido reírse de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Jade: ¿A ustedes les parece divertido reírse de los sentimientos de alguien? *Seria y a la vez Molesta*

Skarlet y Kitana: No *Arrepentidas de reírse de los sentimientos*

Mileena: ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer para la gala de karaoke?

Kate Allison Jones: Si es una gala, debemos ir elegantes. Les hice un regalo porque fueron muy buena gente y tiene que ver con la gala de Karaoke.

Jade, Mileena, Skarlet y Kitana vieron que Kate hizo 5 vestidos con el color identificativo de cada ninja: El rojo era de Skarlet, el verde con un collar de diamantes esmeralda era de Jade, el azul con unos aritos de zafiro era de Kitana, el rosa con una pulsera plateada era de Mileena y el violeta fluorescente con un collar y aritos de perlas era de Kate Allison Jones.

Las ninjas estaban muy felices con el regalo de la novata que se pusieron en camino para verse bien en la gala de Karaoke.

Jade: Me encanta que las amigas nos ayudamos para situaciones distintas. Solo nos falta peinarnos de manera distinta o usar algo en la cabeza

Skarlet: Solo para ocasiones especiales, me hago un rodete.

Kitana: Yo pienso hacerme extensiones de color azul clarito para quedar bien en frente de Sub-Zero

Mileena: Yo prefiero dejar mi pelo tal y como está.

Kate Allison Erika Jones: Yo voy a usar mi vincha que tiene unas estrellas como decorativo

Jade: Bien chicas, y yo me hare una trenza con parte de mi pelo, lo que queda lo dejo como está.

Capítulo 4: La gala de Karaoke

Las chicas llegaron a la gala de Karaoke y estaban hablando que como Kate lograría confesarle al actor los sentimientos que ella tiene

Johnny estaba tan feliz que quería ver a Kate.

5 minutos más tarde, las ninjas llegaron y todos quedaron sorprendidos porque vieron que nunca vieron a 5 ninjas tan distintas de lo normal.

Allison estaba viendo la lista de quienes deben cantar solos o en dueto, hasta que alguien pone su mano en el hombro y era Johnny que quería hablar con ella

Johnny Cage: Kate Allison…

Kate Allison Erika Jones: Johnny ¿Cómo andas hoy? Te ves genial para esta gala de Karaoke

Johnny Cage: Gracias, y que hermosa estás. Y estoy bien

Kate Allison Jones: Me alegro y gracias.

Johnny Cage: ¿Estabas viendo la lista?

Kate Allison Jones: Sí

Johnny Cage: ¿Quiénes deben cantar?

Kate Allison Jones: Jade debe cantar sola, luego Kitana, después nosotros dos y al final va a ver un dueto que no sé quiénes van a formarlo.

Johnny Cage: Entiendo, tal vez los que hicieron la gala no lo van a decir hasta que canten los de la lista.

Lo que el actor y la modelo no sabían es que Anthony estaba en camino para matar a Kate.

Mientras empezaba a cantar Jade el tema de Built For This de Becky G

Jade:

I'm so hypnotized, open the days, mesmerized

I'm tryna visualize you right now, keep me cool right now

I like to be optimistic, you and me, that's futuristic

We can fly high like a spaceship, zoom right now, to the moon right now

You want me all alone

(Yeah, I heard that before)

But first I gotta know

(Gotta know if you insecure)

Can you take control?

(Tell me baby, can you break my lips?)

Boy, I gotta know

Wanna know if you're built for this

Built for this, built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

Too fly for you, have to go

So cold like a popsicle

Row deep when we at the show

Guest list, BECKY G plus Mexico

You don't know what you do to me

Got me acting all stupidly

And from my love I speak truthfully

In a world full of lies you're the truth to me

You want me all alone

(Yeah, I heard that before)

But first I gotta know

(Gotta know if you insecure)

Can you take control?

(Tell me baby, can you break my lips?)

Boy, I gotta know

Wanna know if you're built for this

Built for this, built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

You want me all alone

But first I gotta know

Can you take control?

Boy, I gotta know

Wanna know if you're built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

I wanna know if you're built for this

Seguía Kitana para cantar Break The Rules de Charli XCX

Kitana:

Electric lights

Blow my mind

But I feel alright

And never stop, it's how we ride

Comin' up until we die

You catch my eye

If, you wanna fly

I'm so alive

Never stop, it's how we ride

Comin' up until we die

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

Boys and girls across the world

Putting on our dancing shoes

Going to the discotheque

Getting high and getting wrecked

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

Boys and girls across the world

Putting on our dancing shoes

Going to the discotheque

Getting high and getting wrecked

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

I'm such a star

Queen boulevard

Blaze through the dark

And never stop, it's how we ride

Comin' up until we die

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

Boys and girls across the world

Putting on our dancing shoes

Going to the discotheque

Getting high and getting wrecked

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

Get my guitar

Sunglasses on

So light it up

And never stop, it's how we ride

Comin' up until we die

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

Boys and girls across the world

Putting on our dancing shoes

Going to the discotheque

Getting high and getting wrecked

I don't wanna go to school

I just wanna break the rules

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Jade y Kitana estaban emocionadas porque era el turno de la novata Kate Allison Jones que iba a cantar Firework de Katy Perry

Kate Allison Jones:

Do you ever feel

Like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel

Feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel

Already buried deep

Six feet under screams

But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's

Still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta

Ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Ah, ah, ah!"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Ah, ah, ah!"

You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"

You don't have to feel

Like a wasted space

You're original

Cannot be replaced

If you only knew

What the future holds

After a hurricane

Comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why

All the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads

You to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt

Your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta

Ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Ah, ah, ah!"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Ah, ah, ah!"

You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, "Ah, ah, ah!"

You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Las ninjas la aplauden y mientras la novata bajaba, era el turno del actor Johnny Cage que iba a cantar Till I Find You de Austin Mahone

Johnny Cage:

Somebody call the police…

Girl, I woke up with you on my mind,

I found your picture on my phone,

I don't know what you did to me that night

I'm in the twilight zone.

Tell me, why I'm trippin'

Still thinkin' bout the way you move

Tell me, am I crazy, will I ever ever find you?

Every minute I'm without you

I lose, cause an angel touched my heart and took

My cool, every second feels like fire

I'm blue, what I gon' do till I find you.

Gone, no trace I'm going Sherlock Holmes,

Cinderella when the clocks go struck

It gets so hard to breathe on my own

Girl I'm runnin' out of time.

Tell me, why I'm trippin'

Still thinkin' bout the way you move

Tell me, am I crazy, will I ever ever find you?

Every minute I'm without you

I lose, cause an angel touched my heart and took

My cool, every second feels like fire

I'm blue, what I gon' do till I find you.

Wonder where what you're doing girl

Baby I'm bout to lose it

I've been running around the world

I won't stop till I find ya.

Wonder where what you're doing girl

Baby I'm bout to lose it

I've been running around the world

I won't stop till I find ya

Tell me, why I'm trippin'

Still thinkin' bout the way you move

Tell me, am I crazy, will I ever ever find you?

Every minute I'm without you

I lose, cause an angel touched my heart and took

My cool, every second feels like fire

I'm blue, what I gon' do till I find you.

Every minute I'm without you

I lose, cause an angel touched my heart and took

My cool, every second feels like fire

I'm blue, what I gon' do till I find you.

Allison lo aplaude muy emocionada porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar (y eso que ella lo ayudó a cantar). Ahora iban a mencionar el dueto que debía cantar en ese instante

Sonya Blade: ¿Listos para saber quiénes van a formar el dueto?

Todos los personajes: ¡Sí!

Sonya Blade: Bien, el dueto sorpresa está formado por Allison Erika Sakura y Johnny Cage.

Allison no se podía creer que tenía que cantar junto al actor y Johnny le dijo algo para que no se pusiera nerviosa

Johnny Cage: Oye Allison

Kate Allison Jones: ¿Qué pasa?

Johnny Cage: No estés nerviosa, lo vamos a hacer bien *Colorado de la vergüenza*

Kate Allison Erika Jones: ¿Por qué estás tan rojo como un tomate? *Curiosa*

Johnny Cage: Nada

Kate Allison Erika Jones: ¿Seguro?

Johnny Cage: Sí, estoy seguro. *Agarra la mano de la novata para no sentirse inseguro*

Allison no entendía porque el actor le agarró la mano y trata de confesarle sus sentimientos pero ya era hora de elegir una canción cada uno. Kate decidió cantar Moment 4 Life de Nicki Minaj con Drake y Johnny eligió Don't Be Gone Too Long de Chris Brown con Ariana Grande. Empezaba la canción de Nicki Minaj.

Kate Allison Jones:

I fly with the stars in the skies,

I am no longer trying to survive,

I believe that life is a prize,

But to live doesn't mean you're alive,

Don't worry about me and who I fire

I get what I desire it's my empire

And yes I call the shots I am the umpire

I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire

And this very moment I'm king

This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling,

This very moment I bring

Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring,

And I will retire with the crown, Yes!

No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes!

Clap for the heavyweight champ, Me!

But I couldn't do it all alone, We!

Young Money raised me, grew up out in Paisley

Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy

cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me

shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me

ain't being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that

when were done

This moment will be syndicated, I don't know this

night just reminds me

of everything that they deprived me of, kuhh!

ppppp put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time

we link up

We done did everything they can think of

Greatness is what we wanna brink up.

Coro (Mileena, Kitana y Jade)

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life,

for life

'Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

(X2)

Johnny Cage:

yeahh

yeaahh

yeahh, ugh

What I tell 'em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees

Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil' Cease

I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz

doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please

Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees

shoutout to the OVO where we set for T's, oooow

N-ggas wanna be friends how coincidental

This supposed to be our year we ain't get the memo

Young King, pay me in gold

40 got a bunch of weed he ain't even roll

These n-ggas be droppin songs they ain't even cold

Weezy on top and that n-gga ain't even home, yet

yeaah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied

and carried away

f-ck it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today

And now you bitches that be hatin' can catch a bouquet,

oww

yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls

party of five

are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide

I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised,

I swear

daaamn, this one for the books, man!

I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!

I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz

everybody dies but not everybody lives

Mileena, Kitana y Jade:

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life,

for life

'Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

Kate Allison Jones:

This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time

drifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive.

Mileena, Kitana y Jade:

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life,

for life

'Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

(x2)

Todos vieron que la reina de los abanicos (Kitana) , la jefa de los bastones (Jade) y Mileena estaban de coro por decisión de Kate. Ahora el actor y la modelo debían cantar Don't Be Gone Too Long

Johnny Cage y Kate Allison Jones:

I dug a single seed into the ground

I hope it grows, grows

In a year or two if you're around

You'll see a rose, rose

Pack me up and keep me hidden somewhere, that you can find me

On a train to Paris going nowhere, trouble is behind me

Johnny Cage:

Don't be gone too long (too long)

Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone

Don't be gone too long (too long)

Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone

Johnny Cage y Kate Allison Jones:

Golden leaves are dancing on the ground

It's getting cold, cold

Safe from time, will be forever young

Never old, old

See a ball of fire out in space, zooming up behind me

All the wonder written in your face

Was there beside me

Johnny Cage:

Don't be gone too long (too long)

Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone

Don't be gone too long (too long)

Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone

Johnny Cage y Kate Allison Jones:

Bring it back to me, bring it back to me

Is it really over?

Bring it back to me, bring it back to me (baby don't worry)

Bring it back to me, bring it back to me

Is it really over? (x2)

Don't be gone too long (too long)

Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone

Don't be gone too long (too long)

Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone (x2)

Todos los aplauden, mientras bajaban del escenario, Anthony traía un arma para acabar la vida de su hija y entra a la gala.

Anthony Jackson: ¿¡Donde carajo está Kate!? *Furioso*

Todos vieron al mafioso sacando el arma y se esconden en donde pudieran. Y por desgracia Anthony encontró a su hija y le apunta al corazón.

Anthony Jackson: ¿¡Por qué eres una porquería de persona con tu propio padre!?

Kate Allison Jones: ¡Porque mataste a mi madre porque se te cantó la maldad y nunca confíe en vos, inútil!

Anthony estaba harto de las quejas de su hija contra él y le dispara erradamente al brazo de Sub-Zero.

Kitana, podrida del mafioso, llama a la policía y todos estaban nerviosos.

El segundo disparo de Anthony llegó a una de las macetas con plantas y esto causó pánico en la gala.

Y el tercer tiró del mafioso llegó al vidrio de una de las ventanas y un pedazo del vidrio roto, llega al brazo de Kate.

10 minutos de pánico y terror, llegó la policía para arrestar a Anthony por 3 crímenes graves.

Oficial Sofía Blade: Anthony Jackson, estás arrestado por los crimenes de Antonella Hudson, Ruby Sakura y el crimen más grave, el de Alice Jones.

El mafioso tuvo la condena perpetua por esos 3 crímenes.

Mientras que los invitados estaban tratando de curar a Kate y Sub-Zero.

La novata estaba a punto de morir pero Johnny le quita el vidrio cuidadosamente y le trata de confesar en el jardín todo lo que pasó.

Capítulo 5: Hora de la verdad

Johnny Cage lleva a Kate Allison Jones al jardín de la gala donde muy pocas parejas pudieron confesarse sin problema. Pero la novata era muy tímida al confesar sus sentimientos por alguien en especial.

Johnny Cage: Katie, tengo que confesarte la verdad de mis sentimientos *Colorado de la vergüenza, acaricia el pelo de Kate*

Kate Allison Jones: Dime porque estamos aquí

Johnny Cage: Porque te debo decir algo muy importante

Kate Allison Jones: ¿Qué es importante? *Confundida*

Johnny Cage: ¡Que estoy enamorado de vos, Katie! *Admite sus sentimiento hacia la novata*

Johnny besa apasionadamente los labios de Kate y le susurra.

Johnny Cage: Te amo, Kate, y ahora ya lo sabes todo.

Kate estaba tan roja como una frutilla que decide devolverle el beso a Johnny antes de irse.

Kate Allison Jones: Yo… Yo también estoy enamorada de vos, Johnny, pero era muy tímida para decírtelo. Perdón si no te lo dije antes *Triste*

Johnny Cage: No es tu culpa, Katie *Mirando como brillaba los ojos de Kate*

Kate Allison Jones: Debo irme…

Johnny Cage: No por favor, no te vayas. Hazlo por mí, no soportare estar sin tu amor cerca. *Triste*

Kate Allison Jones: Está bien, solo por vos me voy a quedar. *Lo besa después de decir esas palabras*

Johnny Cage: Gracias…

Al final Johnny y Kate Allison terminaron juntos después de lo sucedido en la gala de Karaoke.

Posdata de Autora: La protagonista, su familia y la oficial Sofía Blade, son personajes inventados (OC).


End file.
